L'appel du coeur
by Sasucath
Summary: Sasuke jeune homme solitaire refuse toute compagnie et reste seul. Travaillant dans une entreprise, il passe ses journées dans l'ennuie profond mis à part quand il entre au contacte de son supérieur qu'il ne peut supporter : Uzumaki Naruto. Son passé resurgit 10 ans plus tard, lui rappelant un être qui lui avait sauvé la vie étant enfant... [il s'agit plus de Shonen-aï que de yaoi]


Yo minna ! Me revoici avec un nouvel OS qui est cette fois plus un shonen-aï (c'est mon tout premier !) ainsi qu'un monde où le surnaturel/fantastique intervient. Je n'ai pas grand chose ) dire si ce n'est que je le trouve bizarre o_o

Bref je vous laisse vous faire une opinion par vous même !

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_Il neigeait ce jour-là. Une __neige_****_légère et cotonneuse se déposait sur le sol silencieusement. Le paysage était vierge de toute vie. Son regard balaya la scène à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de vie mais ne trouva rien. Alors qu'il allait se retourner afin de partir,_ Il _était là. Qui était-il ? Il ne le savait pas, pourtant il était sûr de l'avoir déjà rencontré pendant son enfance. Ses yeux n'avaient pu se détourner de cet être recouvert de neige et alors qu'il clignait des yeux, l'être disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu le laissant avec une étrange impression..._  
_  
_  
Le jeune homme se réveilla lentement en grimaçant. Voilà des années qu'il ne s'était pas souvenu de ça. Il se leva laborieusement, n'étant pas du matin. Alors qu'il se lavait le visage, le souvenir de cet être s'imprima dans son esprit. Était-ce un présage ? Il n'était pas du genre superstitieux ni grand-chose d'autre à vrai dire. Sa vie était banale et ennuyante à mourir, ses envies inexistantes et ses passions encore plus. Son attitude froide et hautaine lui avait permis de ne pas se faire approcher de trop près et son franc-parler cassant lui avait fait perdre les peu d'amis qu'il avait. Il était ce que l'on pourrait appeler un asocial. Un être déplaisant. Pourtant son physique avenant lui faisait supporter les jeunes –et moins jeunes- femmes aux hormones effrayants. Après un petit-déjeuner sommaire il alla choisir ses vêtements de façon méthodique. Il était un véritable maniaque que ce soit pour la propreté ou encore vestimentairement. Et c'est avec un profond ennui qu'il sorti de chez lui et se dirigea vers son entreprise.  
L'air frais matinal le saisit brusquement alors qu'il commençait à marcher dans les rues désertes. Le ciel était blanc à la limite du gris, annonçant prochainement de la neige. L'hiver avait toujours était une période spéciale à ses yeux. Pas qu'il l'aimait particulièrement, juste qu'elle le sortait légèrement de sa routine. La neige bloquant les rues, rendant le paysage immobile et blanc, le silence qu'elle imposait, la pureté qu'elle dégageait. Tout cela rendait l'hiver un peu plus intéressant. Il resserra légèrement le col de son manteau, afin que le froid ne pénètre pas plus. Alors qu'il observait les vitrines décorées dans un esprit festif et commercial, il vit son reflet. Ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau avaient un peu trop poussés dernièrement lui tombant sur la nuque, ses yeux étaient aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans étoiles et sa peau contrastait avec ses cheveux sans nul doute par sa blancheur excessive. Il était assez grand pour un Japonais environ un mètre quatre-vingts et sa taille, bien que fine était joliment dessinée grâce à ses séances de joggings. Il finit par se détourner de son image se concentrant sur le chemin à prendre pour arriver jusqu'à son bureau.  
Alors qu'il arriva enfin à son entreprise, il fût accueilli par les deux jeunes femmes de l'accueil avec des sourires chaleureux et un peu trop charmeurs. Il choisit comme à son habitude de les ignorer superbement. Depuis peu, leur regard se transformait dès qu'il était en présence d'un homme. Et plus particulièrement de leur patron. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, attendant que ce dernier veuille bien lui faire grâce de sa présence. La porte d'entrée claqua et les deux jeunes femmes souhaitèrent la bienvenue au nouvel arrivant.

- Bonjour M. le directeur soufflèrent-elles dans un parfait ensemble.

Le jeune homme brun se raidit d'appréhension. Il coula lentement, très lentement un regard vers les hôtesses d'accueil et son corps se raidit d'avantage. Voilà ! C'était _ce_ regard ! Empli d'impatience, d'espérance, de convoitise et un brin... sadique ? Leur regard voguait de l'employé à leur jeune patron de façon beaucoup trop insistant pour ne pas comprendre leurs intentions. Ce regard le mettait mal à l'aise, lui évoquait un souvenir désagréable bien que flou. Il se rua dans l'ascenseur venant d'ouvrir ses portes qu'il bénit un instant... avant de le maudire. Son supérieur avait lui aussi réussi à s'y engouffrer. Alors que les portes se refermèrent sur eux, un silence pesant s'installa. Le jeune homme brun n'avait rien contre le silence, bien au contraire sauf avec son patron. Ce dernier mettait dans ses silences un air pesant, presque suffoquant. Il se surprit à compter mentalement les secondes afin d'occuper son esprit. Lui et son directeur étaient comme qui dirait, chien et chat. Comment avait-il pu entrer dans cette entreprise alors que tout passait par lui, il n'en avait aucune idée. Le fait est qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se sentir, et être enfermé entre quatre cloisons d'acier n'arrangeait rien à la situation. Il entendit un soupire venant de son voisin et coula un regard vers ce dernier. Il ne connaissait pas son âge mais il était jeune, de son âge voir un peu plus vieux de quelques années. Il était aussi blond que lui était brun et sa peau halée faisait ressortir ses iris bleus. Bleu était un adjectif bien trop banal se reprit le brun. Bleu cobalt, bleu turquoise, bleu ciel. Il n'y avait pas de véritable définition pour décrire la couleur de ses yeux qui changeaient en fonction de la lumière et de ses émotions. Sa taille était encore plus grande que la sienne. Il devait avoisiner les un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq et sa carrure était celle d'un sportif. Les épaules carrées et il ne pouvait qu'imaginer les abdominaux fermement dessiner sous ses chemises. Tout à sa contemplation il ne vit pas son supérieur le regarder jusqu'à ce que ce dernier prenne la parole.

- La vue vous plaît M. Uchiwa Sas'ke ?

Pris en flagrant délit il releva les yeux pour tomber dans ceux de son interlocuteur et se sentit grincer des dents sous le regard moqueur de ce dernier. En bon Uchiwa il lui rendit un regard empli de condescendance.

- Qui sait répondit-il.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et il sortit sans un regard en arrière pour son patron.  
La journée se déroula de façon explosive. Était-ce à cause de leur conversation dans l'ascenseur ou encore du fait qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à laisser leur sale caractère au placard ? En tout cas, il s'avéra que leurs disputes furent plus intense que jamais et les employés encore plus craintif que d'habitude. Le blond n'arrêta pas de demander l'impossible au brun, le faisant passer de service en service, lui demanda de faire plusieurs tâches en même temps – choses impossible même pour un Uchiwa- l'interrompant dans sa pause déjeuner... Sasuke fulminait intérieurement. S'il voulait la guerre, il l'aura, foi d'Uchiwa. Il sortit des bureaux un sourire mauvais aux lèvres : un plan de vengeance prenait forme dans sa tête.

- Uzumaki Naruto, tu vas regretter amèrement de m'avoir poussé à bout.

Les semaines passèrent et la guerre entre les deux hommes devinrent encore plus acharnée. Sasuke avait eu l'idée de rendre le bureau de son supérieur invivable et pour cela avait –malencontreusement- laissé échapper un des serpents d'Orochimaru l'un de ses collègue de travail. Ce qui avait eu pour effet de faire pousser un hurlement au blond pour le plus grand plaisir du brun. Sauf que les choses s'étaient un petit peu trop emballées et ils en étaient presque venus aux mains sans l'intervention de l'un des employés du nom de Momochi Zabuza. Bizarrement ils s'étaient rapidement calmés... mais leur regard fut encore plus mauvais que jamais.

_La neige scintillait doucement sur le sol, ayant recouvert chaque parcelles de la ville. Noël était là. Les lumières de décorations, les musiques de noël s'échappant des hauts parleurs de la ville, les passants courant de magasin en magasin à la quête des derniers présents à offrir, les effluves sucrées des sucres d'orges, crêpes, churros se répandant le long des rues, tout cela rendait la ville effervescente. Il tenait la main de sa mère, tout heureux car elle lui avait promis que le père noël lui apporterait ce petit cheval de bois qu'il désirait tant. Les flocons tombaient lentement, blanchissant leur manteau et leur bonnet. Le visage rougi par le froid, l'enfant regardait les lumières briller, émerveillé. Alors qu'ils tournaient au coin d'une rue, il se senti tirer en arrière, arraché à la main de sa maman. Trop surprit il ne laissa échappé qu'un simple hoquet de surprise. Son visage tenta de se tourner vers celui qui venait de l'attraper mais il ne vit qu'un visage flou, et des yeux rouges. Rouge... comme le sang. Un hurlement de terreur sortit de sa petite bouche, et sa mère tenta tant bien que mal de venir à lui mais deux personnes l'attrapèrent et la frappèrent violemment à l'estomac. Le souffle coupé, elle s'effondra. L'un des deux lui porta un coup au visage, et du sang s'échappa de sa bouche. Les deux hommes levèrent à nouveau leurs mains et les abattirent de nouveau sur elle. Un bruit de cassure se fit entendre et l'enfant hurla de plus belle, mais une main vint étouffer son cri. Il entendit alors une voix lui chuchoter à l'oreille._  
- _Chut Sas'ke. Je ne peux sauver que toi... S'il te plaît, tais-toi._  
_La voix était suppliante, comme à l'agonie et l'enfant se calma. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues rebondies. Il voyait sa mère se faire frapper mais ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. Un gémissement de désespoir se fraya un chemin entre les doigts de son sauveur. Sa mère s'écroula par terre telle une poupée de chiffon. Ses yeux se portèrent alors vers l'endroit où son enfant venait d'être enlevé et un sourire se dessina sur son beau visage qui maintenant était empli de sang et tuméfié. Ses lèvres formèrent alors un mot. Un seul et unique que Sasuke réussi à déchiffrer. Il s'adressait à son sauveur. « Merci ».Elle avait compris qu'il ne l'enlevait pas mais le sauvait. Il sentit la personne contre lui trembler. Pourquoi le sauvait-il ? Pourquoi pas sa mère ? Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se tourner vers le propriétaire de la voix mais n'arriva pas à distinguer son visage. Il essaya de parler._  
- _Ils ne peuvent pas me voir ni m'entendre. Mais toi si. Si j'étais plus fort, je sauverai ta mère, je le jure. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de te perdre. Tu comprends ? Si je te perds, ma vie n'aura plus de sens, alors je t'en prie... Vis._  
_  
_  
Le souffle court, les larmes ruisselantes, Sasuke s'éveilla. Voilà des années qu'il n'avait plus rêvé de sa mère, ni même de son sauveur. Pantelant, il s'assit sur son lit en proie à un trouble qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Pourquoi rêvait-il du passé ? Était-ce à cause de Noël ? Il était vrai qu'on était la veille de cette funeste fête mais cela ne lui était encore jamais arrivé depuis qu'il avait atteint l'âge de quinze ans. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Il passa une main dans ses cheveux corbeaux cherchant à reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Quand il sentit son cœur battre de façon régulière il se glissa hors de ses draps et se dirigea vers la télévision qu'il alluma de façon absente puis parti dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche glacé. Sortant de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humide, une serviette nouée autour de la taille, il partit se préparer un bol de chocolat chaud.

« ... les meurtres continuent alors que la police fait tout son possible pour mettre la main sur ce tueur en série... »

Il releva la tête tout en fronçant les sourcils et regarda la présentatrice du journal énumérer le nombre de mort depuis bientôt une semaine. Qui était donc ce fou furieux ? _Que la police se dépêche de faire son travail et attrape ce déséquilibré_ pensa-t-il. Parfois il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'être flic afin de nettoyer cette ville de tous ces violeurs, meurtriers, voleurs, trafiquants, etc. Avec un soupir il se détourna de son écran télévisé et termina son bol rapidement. S'il traînait plus, il allait être en retard. Laissant son bol vide sur la table, il éteignit son écran puis prit son manteau, écharpe, gant et sortit de son appartement en fermant derrière lui.  
L'air à l'extérieur était froid, et son souffle forma des petits nuages de fumée. Il releva la tête un instant pour observer le ciel gris, puis prit la direction de son bureau, ne supportant pas les retards. La ville était encore endormie, seuls quelques magasins commençaient à ouvrir leur porte. Leurs visages fatigués montraient les périodes de fêtes proches. Il coula un regard sur les décorations qui illuminées leurs boutiques et retint une grimace. Le cauchemar de la nuit était encore frais dans son esprit et il s'en détourna rapidement. Continuant sa route il sentit comme une présence dans son dos. Il fronça les sourcils. Était-il suivit ? Il se retourna et scruta les environs mais ne vit rien. Il pressa son pas. Il n'était pas effrayé loin de là, mais il n'aimait pas ce genre de sensations. Mettant les mains dans ses poches, il avança à un rythme soutenu. Cette impression d'être poursuivit ne le lâcha pas, elle sembla même s'intensifier. Il tourna au coin d'une rue, changeant son itinéraire habituel. Il commençait à sérieusement être agacé et alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans une ruelle déserte il fit volte-face dans l'espoir de surprendre son stalker*. Il ne vit pour autant personne. Le jeune homme finit par soupirer, se fustigeant de regarder trop souvent les informations.  
Alors qu'il reprit sa route, il eut l'étrange impression que ses pieds étaient plus lourds que d'habitude. Il fronça les sourcils. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête la télévision. Sasuke secoua la tête, cherchant à se remettre les idées en place. Pourtant il trouva que l'air était à présent plus difficile à respirer, comme si l'oxygène se raréfié... Que se passait-il ? Son instinct se réveilla soudain lui faisant comprendre que le moment était critique et qu'il devait pour sa survie, fuir le plus rapidement possible. Pourtant il ne le fit pas. Étant un homme fier et orgueilleux, il ne voulait en aucun cas admettre cette légère boule au ventre qui venait de s'insinuer sournoisement en lui, ni l'insignifiant tremblement de mains auquel il était soumis depuis quelques secondes. Il releva au contraire le menton et s'arrangea pour avoir un regard encore plus noir et sombre qu'à l'accoutumé. Un frisson d'appréhension remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand il sentit une présence passer derrière lui avec une vitesse dépassant les lois de la physique. Il entendit soudain un bruit étouffé sur sa droite et tourna vivement la tête vers la provenance du bruit mais il pourrait jurer qu'une brume s'était installée entre temps. Grinçant des dents, il décida d'avancer vers la source du son.

- Nom de Dieu, c'est quoi cette histoire. Pourquoi je suis incapable d'avancer !

Il vit du coin de l'œil une forme et tenta de se concentrer afin de distinguer ce que c'était. La forme semblait indistincte et pourtant... c'était étrange. Il plissa les yeux, n'étant pas certain de ce qu'il voyait, ou plutôt, incertain des informations que lui envoyé son cerveau. La brume qui, quelques instant plus tôt était tombée, choisie de s'écarter à cet instant. Il avait toujours était un homme cartésien, aux idées bien rigides et carrées. Pourtant, ce qui était à quelques mètres de lui était tout sauf humain... ou presque. Il leva la main et se pinça la joue afin de vérifier qu'il ne dormait pas. Apparemment non... Le... la... chose (?) se tenait de profil, avait la stature d'un homme et pourtant ne pouvait définitivement pas être qualifié comme tel car depuis quand les hommes avaient-il des oreilles sur la tête et des queues dans le dos ? Un regard se tourna vers lui. Rouge. On pourrait même dire rubis. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit ces yeux. Les même que son sauveur. Incapable de prononcer une parole, il ne put que lever la main en le pointant du doigt. Son vis-à-vis sembla aussi surpris que lui et relâcha ce qu'il tenait entre ses... griffes. Cela ressemblait fort à un corps humain sans vie. Sasuke regarda la masse sans vie s'écrouler au sol dans un bruit étouffé par la neige. Il s'agissait d'un homme, ses vêtements semblaient sales et étaient déchirés à plusieurs endroits. Il avait d'ailleurs perdu l'une de ses chaussures -détail qui surprit le jeune homme de l'avoir remarqué-. Alors qu'il venait de reconnaître celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie, il sentit son cœur reprendre un rythme plus lent, son corps se fit plus léger et son ventre sembla se calmer. Pourtant quelque chose le chiffonnait. Il avait l'impression qu'il oubliait un détail important et il vit les queues de son vis-à-vis se mettre soudainement à bouger –ou plutôt, à onduler-, ainsi que ses oreilles poindre vers l'avant en signe d'intérêt. Il se fit la réflexion, légèrement hors contexte à cet instant, qu'il ressemblait à un chat. Ou plutôt à un renard se reprit-il. Mais le problème de fond restait le même. Ce n'était pas un humain. Face à lui se tenait une créature mi-homme mi-renard. Chose improbable puisque non normale. Il le vit alors s'approcher avec une lenteur frôlant l'absurde. À croire qu'il cherchait à ne pas l'effrayer. À quelques pas à peine, il se stoppa. Sasuke pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, n'étant pas sûr des intentions de celui qui lui faisait face.

- Sasuke...

Son prénom avait était chuchoté, se perdant dans l'air froid de décembre et la ruelle déserte. Un frisson le parcourut. Cette voix, il lui semblait la reconnaître, et pourtant, elle lui semblait différente. La créature face à lui tendit lentement sa main comme un geste désespéré. Le jeune homme releva les yeux et rencontra son regard au couleur écarlate. Son regard semblait empli de contradiction, joie, incertitude, terreur, tendresse. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Pourquoi le regardait-il ainsi ? Et pour la première fois de sa courte existence, Sasuke Uchiwa ne se posa plus de question et avança. Ses pieds avancèrent lentement, de façon incertaine. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il n'en savait strictement rien à vrai dire. Tout ce qu'il savait été qu'il ressentait le besoin d'être proche de lui. Alors qu'il arriva enfin en face de lui, il put enfin détailler la personne qui se trouvait devant ses yeux.  
Il était légèrement plus grand que lui, des épaules plus carrées que les siennes. Ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'à son visage. Deux petits crocs s'échappaient de ses lèvres, sa peau était aussi blanche que la neige. Il remonta jusqu'à ses yeux. Rouge. Il avait aussi des pupilles à la verticale comme chez les félins. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc immaculés avec des oreilles de la même couleur avec juste le bout brun orangé. Sans comprendre exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire, il avança une de ses mains et toucha la peau de la créature si étrange et pourtant si fascinante. Il sentit un frisson la parcourir lors de son contact.

- Sas'ke...

À nouveau ce chuchotement. Ses doigts n'arrivèrent pas à quitter cette peau à la texture si particulière. Il n'avait pas de mot pour la décrire précisément. Il sentit quelque chose toucher avec légèreté son autre main et quand il baissa les yeux, découvrit l'une des queues opalines la caresser timidement. Quelles étaient donc toutes ces sensations le traversant ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Depuis le début il n'avait pas encore dit quoi que ce soit, et pourtant voilà depuis dix ans qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose.

- Merci pour m'avoir sauvé enfant murmura-t-il.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de son sauveur. Sans comprendre, Sasuke sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de cette perle salée qui glissait le long de son visage. Il voulait connaître cet être fascinant, celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie au risque qu'il le haïsse pour ne pas avoir pu sauver sa mère, celui qui pleurait pour un mot de reconnaissance.

- Quel est ton nom souffla-t-il  
- Je...

Sa voix était rauque à cause des émotions qui l'avaient traversé quelques instants plus tôt. Il pensait que l'être surnaturel allait reprendre sa phrase mais n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il se terra dans un mutisme inquiétant.

- Dis-moi qui tu es, j'aimerai te connaître... Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire qui tu es... Ne suis-je pas digne de confiance ?  
- Non !

Sasuke sursauta légèrement face à la virulence du ton employé.

- Ce... ce n'est pas ça. Je te connais depuis tellement longtemps... Je... Je ne pensais pas qu'aujourd'hui nous nous rencontrions. Ce n'était pas voulu.

Il accéléra son débit et le jeune homme dû prêter attentivement attention aux paroles de son vis-à-vis.

- J'ai toujours veillé sur toi de façon anonyme afin de ne pas empiéter sur ta vie. Bien que dans le monde humain tu ne me supportes pas. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je ne t'avoue jamais qui je suis. Et puis, j'avais peur que tu me haïsses pour ne pas avoir pu sauver ta mère il y a dix ans. Tu semblais si indifférent à la vie ! J'avais peur que mes paroles ne t'ai trop influencé, j'avais parlé sous le coup de l'émotion, j'étais jeune. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Et comme je t'ai dit, dans le monde humain tu ne me supportes pas. Alors je comptais rester seulement une sorte d'ange gardien ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais tu m'as vu aujourd'hui, tu m'as touché, tu m'as parlé et même remercier et tous les sentiments que j'avais tenté d'enfouir au fond de moi pendant ces dix longues années ont resurgis. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Si je t'avoue qui je suis, tu me rejetteras sans doute...

Sa dernière phrase se brisa. Alors il le connaissait sous sa forme humaine... et le détestait... À vrai dire, il y avait une liste de personne assez impressionnante qu'il détestait. Il devait tout d'abord s'assurer de certaines choses bien qu'il ait une idée de la personne. Il ne voulait pas le blesser plus.

- Dis-moi, dans le monde humain, nous travaillons ensemble n'est-ce pas ?

Le renard hocha piteusement la tête. Il ne pût qu'esquisser un sourire face à ces oreilles baisser en signe de peur et de soumission. Il caressa sans même y penser la tête blanche qui était baissée.

- Dernière question. Tu es mon patron. C'est bien cela Naruto ?

Ce dernier hocha de nouveau la tête avant de la relever vivement, surpris.

- Tu... tu avais compris ?  
- Ta voix t'a trahie. Bien qu'elle soit légèrement différente, les sonorités sont les même. Et puis, tu es le seul à m'appeler « Sas'ke »  
- Oh... souffla piteusement le jeune renard.  
- Par contre, ce que je ne m'explique pas c'est ta couleur de cheveux ainsi que tes yeux. Bon à vrai dire, je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi tu as des oreilles ainsi que des queues –et pourquoi pas qu'une d'abord- mais bon. Ni même ce changement de personnalité... On va dire que tout d'abord on va se concentrer sur les couleurs.  
- Je crois bien qu'il s'agit de la première fois où j'entends ta voix autant de temps pouffa l'Uzumaki. Eh bien, pour ma couleur de cheveux et de queues c'est parce-que nous sommes en hiver. Pour mes yeux c'est parce-que j'appartiens au clan Uzumaki. Notre clan a les yeux rouges et le pelage change en fonction des saisons. Quant à savoir pourquoi je suis un renard –enfin, mi-homme, mi-renard- je ne pourrais te le dire. Je suis né ainsi. Je pense que le monde humain se croit seul alors qu'il existe bien d'autres races en plus de la mienne. Pour le nombre de queues –qui est de neuf je tiens à préciser- cela correspond à notre degré de puissance. Je t'expliquerai plus en détail un jour si tu veux. Et enfin pour ma personnalité... je pense que j'étais frustré de ne pas pouvoir être proche de toi bien que j'ai un caractère bien trempé à la base.

Il leva un regard timide vers le jeune homme aux yeux onyx.

- Tu... tu ne me déteste pas ?

Sasuke réfléchit un instant sérieusement à la question. Il était vrai qu'il ne supportait pas le blond. Mais il était aussi vrai qu'il le trouvait attirant. Était-ce à cause de cette aura qui se dégageait de lui ? Il n'en savait rien. Il se rendait compte que cela lui importait peu au final. La personne qu'il avait découverte ce matin était captivante. Alors cela comptait-il réellement ce qu'il avait pu penser par le passé de son patron ? À vrai dire, non.

- Non. Évidemment même si je suis un génie, il me faut un certain temps afin de digérer toutes ces informations. Après tout je suis un pur cartésien à la base. Alors voir de mes propres yeux un être tout droit sorti d'un livre folklorique ou encore me dire qu'il en existe bien d'autre, c'est... dur à avaler.  
- Oui, bien sûr... Sache que quand tu seras prêt, je serais là à t'attendre dans cette même ruelle qui est hors du temps. Cela voudra aussi dire que tu quitteras ton monde car je t'emporterai et tu deviendras mon _ram**_ pour le restant de nos jours. Demain tu auras un nouveau patron. Tous les autres auront oublié mon existence, sauf toi. Je me dois de rentrer chez les miens. Ils m'attendent.

Le jeune homme vit Naruto s'avancer vers lui et déposer un baiser sur son front avec douceur. Lentement il se recula et disparut dans le silence.

Sasuke avait repris une vie normale, ou presque. Il lui arrivait de chercher des yeux celui qui fût un jour son patron mais c'était évident qu'il ne le verrait pas. Après tout, il lui avait bien dit qu'il ne serait plus là et que personne ne se souviendrait de lui. Il était étrange de penser qu'une simple conversation puisse vous marquer ainsi. Qu'elle puisse se graver au fer rouge dans votre mémoire et qu'elle ne vous lâche plus un instant. Sasuke vivait cette amère expérience depuis bientôt huit mois. Bien sûr au départ il avait pensé à un contrecoup de toutes ces informations, il s'était ensuite dit qu'il avait rêvé mais il avait dû se faire une raison quand il posa à plusieurs collègues la question « connaissez-vous un certain Naruto Uzumaki ? » et que tous avaient répondu par la négative alors qu'il se souvenait clairement de leur dispute ou encore de leur regard empli de haine. Plus les jours passaient et moins il se sentait à sa place ici. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ressentait comme un vide en lui. Et cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant au fil des mois. Le nom de Naruto devint douloureux à penser. Devait-il le rejoindre ? Après leur conversation dans la ruelle il avait cherché la signification du mot « ram » et s'était senti rougir puis outré. Il était un homme ! Et un humain ! Seulement aujourd'hui il n'était plus si sûr d'appartenir à la seconde catégorie...  
Marchant dans les rues, l'automne avait rafraîchi l'air étouffant de l'été lui permettant de profiter de sa balade. Sans qu'il n'y fasse attention, ses pas le menèrent devant la ruelle. Il observa un long moment cette ruelle où le temps n'existait pas. S'il franchissait cette ligne invisible, aurait-il une vie lui faisant battre le cœur ? Pourra-t-il rendre l'amour inconditionnel que lui porte Naruto ? Son existence sera-t-elle effacée de ce monde ? Et alors qu'il s'engouffra dans cette ruelle, il oublia toutes ses questions, les trouvant ridicules. Dès qu'il franchit la ligne invisible, l'air devint plus difficile. Son regard chercha une fourrure blanche avant de se souvenir qu'elle changeait en fonction des saisons. Un pas léger se fit entendre et alors que son corps se tourna vers la source du bruit, il observa les changements notables chez le jeune renard. Sa fourrure était d'un roux orangé avec les pointes de ses oreilles et de ses queues noires, sa peau avait pris un teint halée. Il semblait plus sauvage avec ces couleurs. Ses yeux étaient à présent d'un rouge tirant sur le grenat. Ses cheveux avaient poussés légèrement. Il sentit son cœur rater un battement quand il vit l'homme renard combler la distance manquante et de sa main effleurer sa joue.

- Recipiet ram.***  
- Je suis rentré chuchota-t-il.

* * *

Vocabulaire :  
* stalker : voyeur  
**ram : mon autre (il s'agit de latin)  
*** Recipiet ram : Bon retour mon autre

Moi : Tchacham ! Voilà un OS de plus o/

Sasuke : Il est chelou ton OS

Moi : Comment ça è_é

Sasuke : Ben ch'ai pas. Chelou c'est tout.

Moi : Eh ben, tu as perdu une bonne partie de ta matière grise depuis que tu es avec notre petit blond toi.

Naruto : Hey ! Ça se dit pas ça !

Moi : Oui oui, aller, je laisse cet OS entre vos mains afin de connaître votre avis !


End file.
